A Weirdly Wonderful First Christmas
by slenderpanda597
Summary: Now you're married, you couldn't be happier. And she's the reason why.


(a/n - so, December is upon us, and Christmas is close! To celebrate my one year fanfiction anniversary, I have decided to write some giftfics for some of the totally freaking awesome people I have met on here over the past year. Firstly, Beret98. You're always reviewing my fics and being generally nice, and I've had some totally awesomesauce conversations with you since you joined and commented on my fics. I know how much you love mike and phoebe, and I've just rewatched their wedding. Hope it is good enough for you, and Merry Christmas, Beret98. x)

A Weirdly Wonderful First Christmas

She's always been a little weird. Nothing worrying, just a tad out of the ordinary. And that's why you love her. That's why you were drawn to her. Through the thousands of botched up proposals, and the awkward family dinners, you've still wanted her. Her unusual personality has intrigued you, and you've wanted to continue with the relationship. You've never doubted her ability to surprise you. Even when she changed her name, you loved her, and laughed. You sorted her out. That's partially why you work so well together, you help to bring a sense of normality and stability into her life. And that small, simple thing, is what has made her love you in return. While everyone else assumes that family and trust is what everybody has, she has been struggling by without. And you have managed to provide her with what she wants most in life. That small, simple luxury.

Most women your age want children, parties, sex. But she, she is special. For all she wants is you to be there. She doesn't care what you do to her. All she wants is to be able to trust you. You could never need to spend a cent on her. You could never have to even kiss her. She wouldn't care. As long as you were there to listen to her, to hold her, to love her. For that's all that she's ever wanted: to be wanted.

And you want her. Heck, you want her so badly that she fills your thoughts all of the time. In fact, you doubt there'll be a time when she won't occupy the forefront of your mind, smiling, laughing, joking. She really is quite remarkable. Her selfless personality is admirable, she has never thought twice about helping those who are close to her, be it a brother, a friend, a parent. She has devoted herself to making other people happy. Her eccentricity has developed from her patchwork past, and is helping to stitch her future, which is looking a little more solid.

For you're now part of her. When she accepted, you couldn't help but feel over the moon, on cloud nine. She was yours to keep. Permanently. You didn't want to live your life any other way. Than for her. She is your everything. She accepted you, and was willing to turn others away for you. For she trusted you. She loved you. And for her, that is all that mattered. You were in love. You'll never fall out of love. Your wedding could have been absolutely anywhere, you wouldn't have cared. As long as her bizarre self was there, ready to utter those two special words to you, you couldn't have cared less where the wedding was held. As long as it went ahead. Which it did.

And now you're sat, a few weeks later, upon the battered old sofa, with her nestled up against your chest, her ring glistening on her finger as she traces the matching one which you are wearing. Which you will always be wearing. She looks so at rest there, her golden hair falling softly in front of her face, and her eyes closed slightly as she quietly hums a tune to herself. Composing. Your love of music is another thing which draws you together. Really, you couldn't see your life being any different. The small tree in the corner glitters, as the decorations she provided (some hand made, some from years on the streets) catch the light. Life is about giving and taking. You always thought the perfect woman would require so much more being given to her. And yet she, she has barely required anything, and you've taken so much from her by marrying her. She doesn't seem to care, though. You look down at her in your arms, and smile. This is going to be the start of many perfect Christmases. And you can't wait, for each will be wonderfully weird in its own way. She will unknowingly make sure of that. This, as your first Christmas, is brilliant in itself, for it signifies the start of a fascinating lifelong adventure. Together. As man and wife. And honestly, Mike, you couldn't be happier. For Phoebe is all yours. And she always will be.

(a/n - so, my first venture into Friends fanfiction, and not for my favourite couple. I am quite pleased by how it has turned out though. Let me know what you think. And Beret98, I hope that has brought you much Christmas cheer, here's to many more awesome conversations, eh?)


End file.
